icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Winnipeg Jets players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Winnipeg Jets of the World Hockey Association (WHA) (1972-1979) and National Hockey League (NHL) (1979-1996). This list does not include players for the Phoenix Coyotes. A *Mike Amodeo, *Randy Andreachuk, *Scott Arniel, *Bob Ash, *Brent Ashton, *Ron Ashton, *Freeman "Duke" Asmundson, B *Dave Babych, *Joel Baillargeon, *Ken Baird, *Don Barber, *Stu Barnes, *Sergei Bautin, *Sandy Beadle, *Norm Beaudin, *Alain Beaule, *Stephane Beauregard, *Marc Behrend, *Thommie Bergman, *Brad Berry, *Daniel Berthiaume, *John Bethel, *Milt Black, *Tom Bladon, *Arto Blomsten, *Frank Blum, *Chris Bordeleau, *Luciano Borsato, *Laurie Boschman, *Dan Bouchard, *Paul Boutilier, *Rick Bowness, *Wally Boyer, *Darren Boyko, *Andy Brickley, *Gary Bromley, *Aaron Broten, *Greg Brown, *Jerry Butler, C *Brian Cadle, *Al Cameron, *Scott Campbell, *Wade Campbell, *Randy Carlyle, *Dave Chartier, *Denis Chasse, *Tim Cheveldae, *Alain Chevrier, *Dave Christian, *Jason Cirone, *Kim Clackson, *Danton Cole, *Jim Cole, *Ross Cory, *Shawn Cronin, *Steve Cuddie, *Randy Cunneyworth, D *Joe Daley, *Pat Daley, *Bill Davis, *Evgeny Davydov, *Lucien DeBlois, *Bill Derlago, *Wayne Dillon, *Michel Dion, *Shane Doan, *Jason Doig, *Bobby Dollas, *Tie Domi, *Gord Donnelly, *Jordy Douglas, *Peter Douris, *Dallas Drake, *Kris Draper, *Tom Draper, *Jude Drouin, *John Druce, *Rick Dudley, *Iain Duncan, *Craig Duncanson, *Dave Dunn, *Norm Dupont, E *Mike Eagles, *Dallas Eakins, *Mike Eastwood, *Nelson Emerson, *Craig Endean, *Bryan Erickson, *Roland Eriksson, *Bob Essensa, *Doug Evans, F *Anatoli Fedotov, *Paul Fenton, *Jeff Finley, *Craig Fisher, *Steven Fletcher, *Todd Flichel, *Mike Ford, *Iain Fraser, G *Dan Geoffrion, *John Gibson, *Randy Gilhen, *Guy Gosselin, *Rich Gosselin, *Jean-Guy Gratton, *Hilliard Graves, *John Gray, *Ted Green, *Michal Grosek, *Danny Gruen, *Bob Guindon, *Ravil Gusmanov, H *Gilles Hamel, *Pierre Hamel, *Tavis Hansen, *Jim Hargreaves, *Ted Hargreaves, *Mike Hartman, *Dale Hawerchuk, *Brian Hayward, *Anders Hedberg, *Matt Hervey, *Glenn Hicks, *Larry Hillman, *Bill Holden, *Mark Holden,, *Larry Hopkins, *Larry Hornung, *Phil Housley, *Dave Hoyda, *Jim Hrivnak, *Fran Huck, *Brent Hughes, *Bobby Hull, *Dave Hunter, J *Craig Janney, *Hannu Järvenpää, *Dan Johnson, *Brad Jones, *Tony Joseph, *Bob Joyce, K *Yan Kaminsky, *Dean Kennedy, *Alan Kerr, *Veli-Pekka Ketola, *Nikolai Khabibulin, *Sergei Kharin, *Chad Kilger, *Kris King, *Igor Korolev, *Dave Kryskow, *Stu Kulak, *Mark Kumpel, *Markku Kyllonen, *Jim Kyte, L *Dan Labraaten, *Mike Lalor, *Scott Langkow, *Guy Larose, *Curt Larsson, *Michel Lauen, *Danny Lawson, *John LeBlanc, *Doug Lecuyer, *Barry Legge, *Randy Legge, *Moe Lemay, *Bill Lesuk, *Craig Levie, *Scott Levins, *Mats Lindh, *Willy Lindström, *Barry Long, *Morris Lukowich, *Ron Loustel, *Morris Lukowich, *Bengt Lundholm, M *Paul MacDermid, *Don MacIver, *Norm Maciver, *Paul MacKinnon, *Paul MacLean, *Stewart Malgunas, *Kris Manery, *Jimmy Mann, *Dave Manson, *Moe Mantha, Jr., *Bryan Marchment, *John Markell, *Mario Marois, *Peter Marsh, *Craig Martin, *Tom Martin, *Markus Mattsson, *Bryan Maxwell, *Andrew McBain, *Wayne McBean, *Kevin McClelland, *Ab McDonald, *Dan McFall, *Jim McKenzie, *Dave McLlwain, *Brian McReynolds, *Gord McTavish, *Anssi Melametsä, *Barry Melrose, *Lindsay Middlebrook, *Oleg Mikulchik, *Perry Miller, *Craig Mills, *Boris Mironov, *Lyle Moffat, *Morris Mott, *Richard Mulhern, *Brian Mullen, *Craig Muni, *Rob Murray, *Troy Murray, N *Robbie Neale, *Ray Neufeld, *Jim Nill, *Kent Nilsson, *Ulf Nilsson, *Craig Norwich, *Teppo Numminen, O *Gerry Odrowski, *Mike O'Neill, *Fredrik Olausson, *Ed Olczyk, *Mark Osborne, *Mark Osiecki, P *Greg Paslawski, *Kent Paynter, *Steve Penney, *Robert Picard, *Mark Plantery, *Rudy Poeschek, *Paul Pooley, *Lynn Powis, *Kelly Pratt, *Rich Preston, Q *Deron Quint, *Stephane Quintal, R *Eldon "Pokey" Reddick, *Heikki Riihiranta, *Bill Riley, *Gerry Rioux, *Garth Rizzuto, *Russ Romaniuk, *Ed Ronan, *Steve Rooney, *Dunc Rousseau, *Dominic Roussel, *Kent Ruhnke, *Terry Ruskowski, S *Serge Savard, *Dwight Schofield, *Teemu Selänne, *Jyrki Seppa, *Darrin Shannon, *Darryl Shannon, *John Shmyr, *Dave Silk, *Lars-Erik Sjoberg, *Petri Skriko, *Doug Smail, *Gary Smith, *Gord Smith, *Ron Snell, *Doug Soetaert, *Dan Spring, *Don Spring, *Lorne Stamler, *Ed Staniowski, *Mike Stapleton, *Anders Steen, *Thomas Steen, *Ken Stephanson, *Ryan Stewart, *Peter Sullivan, *Bill Sutherland, *Cal Swenson, *Phil Sykes, T *Rick Tabaracci, *Peter Taglianetti, *Paul Terbenche, *Brent Thompson, *Keith Tkachuk, *Glenn Tomalty, *Dave Tomlinson, *Tim Trimper, *Gordon Tumilson, *Alfie Turcotte, *Darren Turcotte, *Perry Turnbull, *Oleg Tverdovsky, U *Igor Ulanov, V *Mike Veisor, *Mark Visheau, *Harijs Vitolinsh, W *Ernie Wakely, *Ron Ward, *Tim Watters, *Steve West, *Simon Wheeldon, *Bill Whelton, *Neil Wilkinson, *Ron Wilson, *Bob Woytowich, X Y *Dale Yakiwchuk, *Howie Young, *Tim Young, *Paul Ysebaert, Z *Joe Zanussi, *Alexei Zhamnov Category:National Hockey League players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Lists of WHA players